


Vynechaná scéna

by Dorea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dead Body, Gen, Lenny POV, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, The Flash S02E03: Family of Rogues, short fic, sort of, yes it's Lewis Snart, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protože jsem zatím nenarazila na povídku popisující události poté, co Barry sebral Lennymu ledovou zbraň a nutně jsem potřebovala vědět, co se stalo, tak jsem jednu verzi napsala.<br/>Příjemné čtení! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vynechaná scéna

**Author's Note:**

> Asi bych měla upozornit, že jsem komiks Flashe nikdy ani nedržela v rukou. Proto některá fakta a skutečnosti, která jsou v téhle kratičké povídce mohou být a zřejmě i jsou zcela fanon, jinak se zcela řídím seriálem.

Ani nepostřehl, kdy Flash překonal těch několik málo metrů, které je dělily, a zůstal stát na dosah ruky. Až když ucítil, jak mu ledová zbraň vykluzuje ze sevření, všiml si postavy stojící poblíž. Nechal svou milovanou pistoli jít. Teď by se ani ubránit nedokázal.

„Lisa byla v bezpečí. Proč jsi to udělal?“

Len se otočil na Barryho a doufal, že ho nezradí hlas: „Zlomil mé sestře srdce. Bylo spravedlivé mu to oplatit.“ Polopravda byla lepší odpověď než lež. Z nějakého důvodu měl pocit, že tu si Barry nezaslouží. Pravda byla, že se nejednala pouze o srdce, která Lewis Snart zlomil. Byla to důvěra, věrnost a dětství, o které připravil obě své děti.

Z obličeje zakrytého maskou toho nedokázal vyčíst moc. Po chvíli mu ale Barry přikývl na srozuměnou. Len pochyboval, že by jeho jednání mohl doopravdy pochopit. Rychlík měl své vlastní otcovské komplexy, ovšem tak trochu jiného rázu než Len.

Poté, co se dozvěděl, kdo se skrývá pod šarlatovou maskou, provedl ohledně Barryho malé pátrání. Pokud vše, co dokázal na jeho rodinu vyšťourat, byla pravda, Barry měl se svým otcem zcela jiný vztah, než měl Len s tím svým. A to platilo pro Allena seniora i detektiva Westa.

„Je Lisa vážně v pořádku?“ Nemyslel si, že by mu Flash lhal, ale malá část jeho mozku mu tuhle možnost nepřestávala předhazovat. Co když mu lhal a Lisa dopadla jako technik, na jehož jméno si Len už nedokázal vzpomenout. Zatnul pěst, ani si neuvědomil, jak moc se mu třese.

„Ano, je v pořádku. Nelhal bych ti. Cisco jí tu bombu z krku vyndal.“

Na vteřinu zavřel oči, ramena se uvolnila a dýchání bylo okamžitě snadnější. Otočil hlavu zpět na mrtvolu Lewise. Zírala na něho vytřeštěnýma vodovýma očima a šklebila se rozevřenými ústy. V hrudi vzrostlý ledový krápník začínal pomalu tát.

Možná to bylo díky tomu, že viděl už hodně těl, možná byl otrlý, protože tohle nebyla jeho první vražda anebo možná díky tomu, že jeho otec byl násilnický parchant, ale necítil nic jiného než úlevu a vděk, protože jedna kapitola jeho života se konečně uzavřela. Lewis si tohle zasloužil. Za rozbitou hlavu Lennovy mámy, která pak odešla, a on ji už nikdy neviděl. Za opakovaně zlomená žebra Lisiiny matky, která už neunesla Lewisovo týrání a raději se předávkovala. Za Lissiinu zubatou jizvu na krku a všechny další špatné věci, na které nechtěl Len už nikdy myslet, ale jeho mysl mu je jako naschvál přehrávala dokola.

„Víš, že jsme měli dohodu, že jo?“ ozval se Barry nejistě.

Len sebou nepatrně škubl, zapomněl, že je s ním v místnosti ještě někdo jiný. Odvrátil pohled od groteskního obrazu a podíval se na Barryho. Ten svíral ledovou zbraň nejistým chabým stiskem, jako kdyby měla každou chvílí vystřelit ledový paprsek a pozabíjet jím půlku města. Lennovy se koutky úst zdvihly v sotva patrném úsměvu. Ten kluk byl… neuvěřitelný. Len se setkal už se spoustou lidí a spousta jich byla Barrymu dost podobná, přesto se Barry od všech lišil.

„Dohoda, jasně,“ povzdechl si teatrálně. Koneckonců musel si zachovat určité reputé. „Nikdo nezemře a já nepůjdu sedět. To asi padá, co?“ S úšklebkem se podíval na mrtvolu.

Barry přikývl: „Já chápu, že jsi ho nenáviděl, ale neměl jsi ho zabíjet. Nenechal bych ho utéct.“

Cold si odfrkl. Bylo dobré vědět, že Barry je pořád stejný hrdina. Hned se cítil víc jistý v kramflecích. Možná i on dokáže být stále stejným padouchem.

„Vím, že nenechal, kluku. Takovej hrdina jako ty přece nesmí nechat pobíhat zloduchy po venku. Jenže on by se dostal ven. Takový jako on se vždycky dostanou. A pak by šel po Lise a … a taky asi i po tobě. Nakonec by oddělal mě. Já vím,“ protočil oči, když se Barry nadechoval k odpovědi, „dokázal by ses ubránit. Takhle,“ pohodil rukou směrem k mrtvole, „ale ani nemusíš.“

„Nemůžu tě nechat jít,“ řekl mu Barry tónem, který napovídal, že svým slovům příliš nevěří.

„Já vím, že nemůžeš.“ Věděl to v okamžiku, kdy se vzdal své zbraně. „To ta dohoda.“ Ušklíbl se.

Barrymu to asi vtipné nepřišlo, namísto toho pokrčil rameny - _Co můžeš dělat. Dohoda je dohoda_.

Len protočil oči. „Ty seš v pohodě?“

„Já?“ Barry se zmateně podíval na své tělo a pak zpět na Colda. „Jasně, nic mi není.“

„O tý kulce jsem nevěděl. Jinak bych ti to řek‘. Neměl jsem ponětí, že tě bude chtít zabít. Navíc, kdyby tě dostal, kdo by mi kazil moje přepadení, když ne ty.“

„Tu kulku jsem chytnul, ani mě neškrábla,“ vypjal Barry samolibě hruď, Coldovo škádlení ignoroval.

„Jak jinak,“ odvětil Len pobaveně. „Neboj se. Půjdu jako malej hodnej chlapeček, kterej nedělá problémy,“ ušklíbl se, ale jeho hlasu chyběla jiskra, která dělala vyřknutá slova správně štiplavými. Všiml si toho asi i Barry, který ale nic neřekl.

Jekot policejních sirén, které už bylo chvíli slyšet v dáli, se přiblížil až k budově.

Barry nejistě přešlápl. „Víš, pokud ti budu moct nějak pomoc, tak – “

„Schovej si to pro někoho, kdo tvou pomoc potřebuje, kluku.“ Chodbou zaduněly kroky a zpoza rohu se vynořila zásahová jednotka. „Můžeš frčet, slibuju, že nic neudělám.“

Barry zlehka přikývl a nakonec z něho zbyla jen rudá šmouha.


End file.
